


Eldritch

by sootnose



Series: Nordic Falls without the Falls [4]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Hulder!Wirt, M/M, Multi, Neck!Bill, Older Pines Twins, older wirt, past temporary character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sootnose/pseuds/sootnose
Summary: Bill shows off his shapeshifting skills.





	

"There aren't almost any monsters in Gravity Falls that look as human as you", Mabel mused after Dipper left to get coffee. "I guess the Hand Witch is human."

Wirt rubbed his neck, glancing at Mabel on the computer screen. "Well, it's… easier to blend in like this", he said.

"Waaaait. Wait wait wait. You can look not human?"

"I guess… Kind of? I'm always humanoid, but--"

"I can look like _anything_ ", Bill grinned.

"Ooooh show me! Show me! Show me!" Mabel chanted and clapped her hands.

Bill tapped his chin thoughtfully, then stood up, pushing his chair to the side.

"If you turn into a horse, you're sleeping on the balcony", Wirt informed him.

"There's a story there", Mabel commented with a grin.

"Yeah, and not the funny kind."

Mabel's grin faded as the words pulled her mind out of the gutter.

"Funny story!" Bill exclaimed while sprouting a couple extra arms, lifting the forefinger of each arm, "I once killed him", and all the fingers pointed to Wirt, "as a horse."

Wirt kept quiet, lips a thin line.

"I like him much better like this", Bill stage whispered to Mabel, standing behind Wirt, three red hands framing Wirt's face.

Mabel watched the two carefully, trying to gauge whether this was a morbid joke or if she should feel worried for Wirt… And for Dipper, but at least Dipper was safe at home with her right then.

Bill glanced from the camera to the screen. Wirt met his eyes in the reflection. Bill took his hands off Wirt and stepped back.

"So what do you humans find creepy?" Bill continued without missing a beat. "Bugs?" Bill sprouted a few segmented legs and added extra joints to the fingers of the arms he already had, then swallowed up his whole face, opening a single eye in its place and unravelling a tongue out of a toothy mouth under his chin. He tapped said chin with a digit in consideration, and with a couple cracks and pops that got Wirt to swivel the chair around to see what the hell he was doing, Bill flopped to the ground with a feather-speckled tail in place of his legs and rose back into a more upright position.

"What the…" Dipper trailed off as he took in the sight on the monitor, and Mabel spun to grab the mugs in his hands in case Dipper dropped them. Dipper sat and scooted his chair closer before picking up his mug of coffee from where Mabel had set it on the desk.

"Bill's showing off his shapeshifting skills", Mabel explained, sipping the hot cocoa Dipper had brought her. Bill waved one of his multiple hands happily at Dipper and resumed thinking. Flecks of gold bloomed across his skin in a series of luminescent patterns like stardust. The segmented legs moved to the sides of his serpentine lower body. His arms turned skeletal, face rearranged into an inhuman, crested shape around the single eye, and his chest caved in with another number of cracks and pops as his torso reformed itself into an alien shape.

Dipper sipped his coffee. Wirt hunched in on himself and watched the rug as though he expected Bill to drip slime on it. He started when one of Bill's skeletal arms brushed his sleeve and glanced up to the grinning abomination. Bill swirled. He spawned eyes and mouths and fractals like an eldritch monster, and Dipper had the nerve to laugh at Wirt's sickened expression.

"That's gross!" Mabel chortled and covered her eyes with her hands, simultaneously horrified and titillated.

"I can guarantee it's much worse up close", Wirt griped before Bill stopped messing with his shape and his luminescent spots became visible again.

"You look a bit like a praying mantis", Dipper commented to Bill, who in response sprouted four mandibles around his mouth and made the fingers of one set of arms fuse and the arms morph into the serrated forelegs of a mantis.

Bill uttered a vague warble that after a few _schlicks_ and cracks solidified into a multitonal: "O-ho, here we go! That took some figuring out. Oh, look, I forgot about my hair", he added, pulling his braid over his shoulder. He threw the end of the braid around his neck like a scarf, then grew a crown of helical spines out of his scalp.

Bill flopped out of view, making the chair creak under the sudden weight, and rolled back into the frame with a smug expression adorning his cyclops face. The end of his tail curled into Wirt's lap, and the Hulder startled at the sudden appearance. Wirt lifted the feather-fanned tip of the tail to show for the camera, giving a small smile at the vanity of it; the black feathers were iridescent, shimmering like an oil slick under the blue glow of the monitor.

Bill gave Wirt an uncoordinated flap to the face with the feathers. Both twins cracked up at how Bill's eye widened in surprise and his tail lowered, chagrined.

Even Wirt couldn't help but chuckle at that.

**Author's Note:**

> For more information or to give me backpats, come talk to me on my tumblr [pineconerito](http://pineconerito.tumblr.com/) ♥


End file.
